Touhou Project: The Star Dragón
by Omega50000
Summary: Después de un extraño accidente en la Zona Estelar, Omega fue a parar a Gensokyo. En esta aventura, Omega tendrá que saber que ocurrió en la Zona Estelar y a la vez acostumbrarse a la vida en Gensokyo, sin saber que el culpable es alguien que su maestro y sus dioses conocen muy bien.
1. Capitulo Piloto : Conozcan a mi OC

Hola a todos soy Omega50000, de los que me conocen de mi anterior historia, si leyeron mi aviso sabrán que la borre y empecé la verdadera historia, ya que la otra era una "prueba" para ver como funcionaba los pasos para mandar historias y cosas de esas. Hoy solo les traje la historia de mi OC Omega y sus habilidades, consta que le he quitado poderes y le e puesto unos nuevos, también la historia a cambiado. Para los nuevos y no pudieron leer mi aviso, si tienen dudas decírmelos en los reviews. Bueno empecemos :

**Capitulo Piloto** **:** Conozcan a mi OC.

**Nombre : **Omega.

**Edad : **Desconocida

**Especie: **Dragón (aunque tiene apariencia de humano)

**Aspecto : **Pelo azul, ojos celestes, una estatura de un adolescente, carácter amable, alegre y lleno de ansias de aventuras. Su vestimenta es un traje negro con lineas azules y tiene en algunas partes dibujos de constelaciones y sin olvidar lo mas importante, en su mano derecha se encuentra una especie guantelete donde reside todo el poder de Omega, sin contar que es donde esta sellado su maestro.

**Historia : **Todo comenzó con la creación del universo en el que Los Tres Principales, que es un trio de dioses-hermanos dragones formando por el mayor de todos el gran dragón, Uchuu ( que significa "universo" en japones), el mediano, Kosumosu ( que significa "cosmos" en japones) y el pequeño de los tres, Gingakei ( que significa "galaxia" en japones). Ellos fueron los que crearon todo lo que conocemos del espacio, pero en el principio cuando se estaba creando el universo, los tres hermanos se reunieron para saber que hacer con la arma mas poderosa de todas y con la que es capaz de acabar con un dios quien la posea, el Star Dragón. Después de discutir sobre el tema decidieron que crearían un guardián para que protegiera e hiciera un buen uso de su poder, de ahí nació Omega. Cuando los tres dragones terminaran de crear al futuro protector del Star Dragón, le dieron el encargo de cuidar y criar a Kaio, el gran dragón lunar y protector de las estrellas y constelaciones. Kaio acepto y los dragones sellaron al dragón en el guantelete, con lo que el tomaría el papel de guardián de Omega. Durante toda su vida, Omega a estado entrenado con Kaio, enseñándole técnicas y descubriendo los secretos del Star Dragón. Omega vive en la Zona Estelar que es una dimensión llena de estrellas, lunas y todas las constelaciones, lo que mas destaca es que la dimensión esta formada principalmente por la luna alpha que es la primera lunar creada por Los Tres Principales y sin contar que ahí la energía nunca se acaba que es perfecto para realizar técnicas de mucho poder.

**Armas, Poderes y sus Desventajas :**

**Star Dragón : **Fue el arma que le coincidieron Los Tres Principales a Omega cuando lo crearon. Se trata de un guantelete con lo que saca todo su poder y si el portador a entrenado los suficiente, tendría el nivel de poder de un dios. Pero no todo es de color rosa, puede que sea el arma mas poderosa del universo, pero tiene un defecto y es el poder, ya que prácticamente el Star Dragón es hecho principalmente de poder, por lo que si se quedara sin energía, causaría la muerte del portador y eso es algo que Omega intenta evitar a toda costa, es por eso que entrena tanto (sin contar que es muy débil a ataques oscuros, ya que el Star Dragón es un arma de "luz"). Para conseguir la energía que necesita Omega lo puede hacer de muchas formas : entrenando fuera de la Zona Estelar, o meditando, absorbiendo la energía de la luna y las estrellas, con hechizos o simplemente no hacer cosas que impliquen mucha fuerza.

**Estellar Sword : **Esta fue la espada que blandió Kaio, pero decidió dársela a Omega sabiendo que le daría un buen uso de su poder. Esta hecha con un material indestructible y capaz de cortar todo lo que sea. Pero tiene unos defectos principalmente que lee la mente, si el portador tiene un aura pura se deja coger, pero de lo contrario si en maligna no se deja coger, si se deja coger tendrá que soportar el peso de la espada ya que el material con lo que esta hecho pesa lo mismo que un planeta. Lo malo que la espada es débil a ataques oscuros, ya que es una arma de "luz" . Omega prácticamente no usa la espada casi nunca solamente lo usa en duelos de espadas o cuando realmente necesite su uso.

**Cosmic Wings : **Son unas alas con lo que le da la capacidad de volar al portador. Puede alcanzar velocidades increíbles, pero sin pasarse o si no se estropearían de usar mucha energía. Puede alcanzar mas velocidad si hay luna llena.

**Moon Flower : **Esta habilidad, es mas como un poder curativo capaz de curar cualquier herida o enfermedad existente. Pero para poder hacer este poder curativo, se necesita una flor que solo crece en los lugares donde haya una luna. Si en una dimensión hay una luna, esta flor existe solo que es muy difícil de encontrar. Solo Omega sabe las localizaciones de esta flor, sin contar que hay que tener una habilidad para la medicina.

**Ataques de las constelaciones :**

Como pueden saber en el espacio hay millones de estrellas y aveces muchas de ellas forman figuras siguiendo los puntos o las estrellas que la forman. Conocemos muchas constelaciones y puede que todavía hallan algunas que no conozcamos. Aquí Omega sabe técnicas sobre algunas de las constelaciones que le enseño Kaio, del total de técnicas que hay, solo sabe 7, aquí sus nombres y su explicación :

**Impacto Phoenix : **Este ataque procede de la constelación del Fénix. Como el nombre indica se trata de que el portador se envuelve en llamas, tomando la forma de un Fénix el ave inmortal, e impactando fuertemente al objetivo. Lo malo de esta técnica es que el ataque es directo y no se puede fallar o si no la técnica no serviría y se desperdiciaría mucha energía. Lo mas recomendable es que lo use cuando el objetivo este inmóvil.

**Fuerza Leo : **Esta habilidad procede de la constelación del León. Aquí el portador obtiene una fuerza sobrehumana, como la fuerza del león. Con esta técnica su fuerza aumenta dándole la capacidad de asestar fuertes golpes al objetivo, lo malo que debilita al portador si abusa mucho su poder. Aparte de la fuerza, su velocidad aumenta un poco dándole la ventaja de dar rápidos ataques.

**Defensa Testugo : **Esta habilidad procede de la constelación de la Tortuga. Aquí el portador obtiene una defensa sobrehumana, como la defensa del caparazón de una tortuga. Con esta técnica su defensa aumenta dándole la capacidad de soportar fuertes ataques del objetivo, lo malo que su velocidad disminuye un poco, como le pasa a la tortuga, pero como dice el refrán "un buen ataque es una buena defensa"

**Vista de Lynx : **Esta habilidad procede de la constelación del Lince. Como indica el nombre si el portador no pudiera ver bien en algún lugar o percibir los ataques del objetivo esta técnica es adecuada. Lo que hace es que su vista mejora pudiendo observar claramente los movimientos del objetivo o para ver mejor un lugar oscuro. Esta técnica es muy buena si el objetivo puede parar el tiempo o es muy rápido, lo malo que el portador tiene que esta quieto para poder usar la técnica.

**Aguijón Escorpio : **Este ataque procede de la constelación del Escorpión. Es una poderosa técnica

tan letal como el aguijón del escorpión. Se trata de una técnica en el que el portador reúne mucha energía en un solo punto y si consiguiera darle al objetivo, le trasmite un veneno que hace que la energía del objetivo se agote poco a poco. Lo malo que esta técnica falla mucho, ya que la velocidad baja mucho, pero si consiguiera darle el objetivo, sentiría como la energía baja poco a poco, al igual que el letal veneno del escorpión de mata poco a poco.

**Agilidad Aquila : **Esta habilidad procede de la constelación del Águila. Es una técnica con la que la velocidad y la agilidad del portador aumenta, como el del águila. Lo malo de esta técnica es que la velocidad aumenta, pero el ataque y la defensa disminuye por lo que esta indefenso a cualquier ataque, pero es recompensado con una velocidad imposible de ver con los ojos.

**Esfera Draco : **Este ataque procede de la constelación del Dragón. Es la técnica mas poderosa (de las constelaciones) de todas. Se trata, que el portador reúne energía dragón, tomando como forma una esfera capaz de destruir un planeta, (dependiendo del tamaño de la esfera). Lo malo que el portador sacrifica el ataque, defensa, velocidad, por lo que queda vulnerable a cualquier ataque, por lo que deberá saber cuando hacer esta técnica.

**Transformación Final :**

Una de la habilidades del Star Dragón, es que si llegas a un cierto nivel de energía, aparecería una de las habilidades que hacen que esta arma sea única, es una especie de evolución que hace el portador tener un nivel de poder descomunal, esta transformación tiene un nombre :

**Neo Star Dragón : **Es la transformación definitiva del Star Dragón. Se trata de una armadura, que al fusionarse con las constelaciones que el portador conozca, hacen que esta técnica sea la mas poderosa de todas y mas si el portador va conociendo mas técnicas de las constelaciones. Además, que tiene otra habilidad, que se trata de que el portador si lo desea podría fusionar las técnicas que conozcan. Ejemplo : podría combinar el **Impacto Phoenix **con la **Agilidad Aquila**, ayudaría al impacto del fénix a quitar la desventaja del ataque directo ya que con la velocidad del águila, podría girar para volver atacar al objetivo, sin contar la velocidad que puede alcanzar. Pero como toda gran técnica tiene una debilidad, el portador solamente tiene una 1 hora para acabar con el objetivo, si no lo lograra la transformación se acabaría y ya no podría luchar mas.

**Ataque Final :**

Al igual que la transformación final, el Star Dragón tiene un ataque final, y es un ataque capaz de destruir a un dios, su nombre es :

**Final Cannon Universe : **Es el ataque mas potente del Star Dragón. Se trata de un rayo compuesto por toda la energía del universo, también la combinación de las constelaciones conocidas por el portador, cada vez que conozca una nueva técnica, el rayo aumentaría de poder, si el portador aprendiera las 88 técnicas de las constelaciones, el rayo destruiría cualquier cosa existente. Lo malo que para conseguir realizar este poder necesita : una enorme cantidad de energía ( puede conseguirla de las que explique del Star Dragón); pero mas de la energía lunar y del poder de las las estrellas y necesita transformarse en **Neo Star Dragón**, con estos requisitos podrá hacer este poder. Otra cosa es que al realizarlo, el portador se queda sin energía y usarlo sin tener la energía adecuada puede causarle la muerte, pero aun así es una magnifica técnica.

Bueno aquí se acaba el capitulo el capitulo den "conozcan a mi OC". Me costo mucho buscar los nombres en japones de Los Tres Principales y el de las constelaciones ( bueno eso ultimo no tanto), intentare subir el primer capitulo de mi historia lo antes posibles. Una ultima cosa en cada capitulo que suba haré una pregunta por si alguien quiere contestarla (no es obligatorio), aquí va :

**PREGUNTA :**

¿Que signo del Zodiaco soy?

Yo soy Aries.

(Recordar no hace falta contestarla, si no queréis)

Se despide Omega50000, un saludo y hasta el siguiente capitulo.


	2. Capitulo 1

Hola aquí Omega5000, trayéndoles en primer capitulo de mi historia, antes de nada les recomiendo primero leer el capitulo piloto "Conozca a mi OC" por si les resulta un poco confuso la historia, otra cosa subiré capítulos cada fin de semana, así daré tiempo a la gente para que se lea la historia y también para que busque un poco de inspiración. Bueno después de estos avisos, empecemos la historia :

**Capitulo 1 : Un accidente y un extraño lugar.**

**Pensar : **(

**Cambio de escena : **OOOOOO

**Cambio de lugar : **XXXXXX

**Flasback : **/*/*/*/*/*/*

**Kaio : (**

En una dimensión alejada de cualquier espacio, de cualquiera otra dimensión, se encontraba la Zona Estelar, que era una dimensión creada por Los Tres Principales, se trataba de un sitio, lleno de estrellas,constelaciones, montañas, un gran lago y arboles frutales y sin contar que ese sitio se encuentra la luna alpha, la primera luna creada en el universo, además que la energía nunca se acaba.

(Explosión)

Justamente en ese momento me encontraba en medio de un entrenamiento preparado por mi maestro, Kaio. Se trataba de unos clones hechos de energía, que digamos que son mis sacos de boxeo. Yo estaba esquivaba sus ataques velozmente intentando que no me dieran, sin embargo uno de ellos me golpe en el costado derecho, haciéndome retroceder unos metros.

Omega: -Vaya paceré que hoy te a dado por el entrenamiento duro, ¿no?- Le pregunte a Kaio

**(No te que quejes, se que esto para ti no es nada)**

Omega : -N-No me queje solo dijo qu- No pude terminar la frase porque uno de ellos me golpe haciéndome retroceder mas.

Omega : -Bueno se acabo- Dije poniendo serio.

Otro de ellos corrió queriendo golpear, pero antes de que diera en el blanco, lo esquive y le golpe en el estomago y mandándolo a volar.

Omega : -Uno menos, faltas dos- Dije volviendo mi mirada a los dos clones.

Pero me extraño que los dos no se movieran y me fije porque, de sus espaldas salieron unas alas.

Omega : -Es hora del combate aéreo- Dije.

Yo apreté el guantelete del Star Dragón y un sello mágico apareció de su gema, de mi espada salieron dos alas de dragón.

Omega : -!Adelante, **Cosmic Wings**¡- Dije grite.

Di un salto y volé velozmente hacia los clones, ellos hicieron los mismo y volaron hacia mi. Los tres estábamos ya a un metro de distancia y chocamos, provocando una fuerte onda de choque por todo el lugar. Los tres estuvimos dando golpes, patadas y esquivando los ataques. Uno de ellos me golpe mandándome lejos, pero reaccione y me detuve.

Omega : -Hora de probar un poco del poder del Star Dragón- Dije.

Yo apreté mi puño derecho fuertemente acumulando energía.

Omega : -!**Fuerza Leo**¡- Grite.

De la gema del guantelete apareció la constelación del león y una fuerza invadió todo mi cuerpo.

Omega : -!Ahora esto se pone interesante¡- Dije volando hacia ellos dos.

Yo volé hacia uno de ellos y pretendí golpearlo, el se protegió cruzando sus brazos en forma de x, pero a un así de la fuerza del golpe lo mande lejos chocando con una montaña.

Omega : -Ya solo queda uno- Dije mirando al clon que quedaba.

El me miro y yo lo mire, nuestras miradas no se apartaba de nada, el se preparo para atacar y yo lo mismo. Hubo silencio por todo el lugar, una hoja paso por delante nuestra, nos fijamos que caía al lago y cuando toco el agua, un sonido de golpe rompió el silencio. Yo estaba detrás del clon y el clon detrás mio, los dos no nos movió hasta... el clon callo al suelo.

Omega : -Uf, al fin se acabo el entrenamiento- Dije suspirando.

**(Lo ves te dije que para ti no era nada)**

Omega : -como me conoces- Dije riéndome.

**(Que gracioso, anda descansa un poco, chaval)**

Omega : -esta bien- Dije tirándome en el pasto.

Estuve mirando el cielo lleno de estrellas, di un suspiro y cerré los ojos, quedándome dormido. Estuvo dormido por 1 hora, hasta que me desperté porque sentí algo y era muy malo.

Omega : -Sentiste esa sensación de que algo malo va a ocurrir- Le dije a Kaio.

**(Si y no me gusta nada)**

Entonces el suelo empezó a temblar fuertemente, yo me mantuve en pie intentando aguantar el equilibrio.

Omega : -!Kaio, que esta pasando¡- Grite a mi maestro.

**(!No lo se algo esta alterando a la Zona Estelar¡)**

Omega : -!Eso es imposible¡- Le dije incredulidad a lo que dijo.

**(!Hay que salir de aquí, AHORA¡)**

Omega : -!Entendido¡- Dije.

Yo hice aparecer un circulo mágico a mis pies para salir de ese lugar, pero antes de que desapareciera pude ver una sombra gigantesca de color purpura hiendo velozmente a hacia mi e impactando en el sello mágico, lo ultimo que vi fue un destello.

XXXXXX

Me empecé a despertar poco a poco dolorido por el ataque de esa extraña sombra.

**(!Omega estas bien¡)**

Omega : -Creo que si- Dije levantándome aun dolorido.

**(Menos mal)**

Omega : -Kaio, ¿que paso antes, lo de la Zona Estelar?- Pregunte recordando.

**(No lo se Omega, estoy tan sorprendido como tu)**

Yo no me que satisfecho con la respuesta de mi maestro, pero no podía culparlo, esta tan confuso como yo. Me que pensando hasta que algo me vino a la cabeza.

Omega : -Por cierto ¿donde estoy?- Dije prestando atención a mi alrededor.

Me fije que estaba en un bosque, yo me puse de pie.

Omega : -Adonde e ido a para- Dije confundido.

**(Por que no vuelas para reconocer el terreno)**

Omega : -Buena idea- Le dije a mi maestro.

Saque las Estellar Wings y volé al cielo, que por cierto era de noche y había una luna llena muy bonita.

Omega : -No se que lugar estoy pero me encanta la luna de este lugar- Dije mirando al cielo nocturno.

Estuve volando por unos 20 minutos y mi energía se estaba agotando debió el accidente de antes.

Omega : -Necesito descansar- Dije un poco cansado.

Mire si podía encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche, me fije que no muy lejos de ahí había un templo.

Omega : -Ya lo tengo haber si me puedo pasar la noche ahí en ese templo- Dije.

Volé hacia allí y aterrice en la entrada del templo, me fije en el nombre del templo.

Omega : -"Templo Hakurei"- Dije leyendo el nombre.

Camine hacia el templo y llame.

Omega : -¿Hola, hay alguien?- Pregunte llamando dentro.

Nadie contestaba.

Omega : -¿Hay alguien, es que me e perdido y no tengo donde pasar la noche?- Pregunte otra vez

Nadie seguía respondiéndome.

Omega : -Bueno nadie responde,pues dormiré en el techo- Dije un poco apenado.

Me subí al techo del templo y me tumbe mirando a las estrellas.

Omega : -Que loco día verdad- Pregunte a mi maestro.

**(Si aunque todavía me pregunto que paso)**

Omega : -Ya mañana buscaremos respuestas, por el momento voy a descansar- Dije al dragón.

**(Si tienes razón, buenas noches Omega)**

Omega : -Si, buenas noches- Le dije.

Empecé a cerrar los ojos poco a poco y quedándome dormido.

OOOOOO

? : -!Oye tu despierta¡- Dijo una voz.

Empecé a moverme un poco molesto.

? : -!DESPIERTA¡- Grito la voz.

Yo del susto me desperté y me caí del techo del templo,dándome un fuerte golpe.

Omega : -!Auch, oye pero que te pasa¡- Dije girando la cabeza mirando para atrás.

Me fije que era una chica vestida como una sacerdotisa.

? : -!Quien te crees para dormir en mi templo¡- Grito ella.

Omega : .(Estoy en un buen problema)- Pensé.

¿Quien sera esa chica?, ¿Que ocurrió en la Zona Estelar?, y la mas importante ¿Que era esa extraña sombra que ataco a Omega?. Eso y mas en el próximo capitulo, se despide Omega50000, un saludo y hasta otra.

**PREGUNTA :**

¿Cual fue el primer juego que probasteis en vuestra vida?

El mio fue el Pokemón Rojo.


	3. Capitulo 2

Hola a todos aquí Omega50000 trayéndoles el segundo capitulo de mi historia, pero antes les diré que subiré un capitulo por semana y si tengo tiempo dos. Después de ese aviso (que no fue mucho -_-) continuaremos donde lo dejamos :

**Capitulo 2 : Una nueva tierra y una explicación.**

**Pensar : **(

**Cambio de escena : **OOOOOO

**Cambio de lugar : **XXXXXX

**Flasback : **/*/*/*/*/*/*

**Kaio : (**

Al ver a la chica con cara de pocos amigos, me levante rápidamente del suelo.

Omega : -P-Perdon no lo sabia, vera es que me perdí y no tenia donde refugiarme y como vi al templo pensé que podía pasar ahí la noche-. Dije intentando convencer a la chica.

Ella acerco su cara a la mía mirándome dudosamente, yo retrocedí un poco para alejar su cara de la mía.

? : -Esta bien te creo- Dijo la chica.

Yo di un suspiro al ver que me creyó después de todo.

Omega : -Por cierto ¿como te llamas?- Le pregunte.

Reimu : -Mi nombre es Reimu Hakurei, y soy la miko de este templo- Dije Reimu.

Omega : -Encantado soy Omega- Dije.

Reimu : -Y di me Omega ¿de donde vienes?- Pregunto Reimu.

Omega : -Bueno te lo diré, vengo-

No pude terminar la frase porque mi estomago rugió de hambre.

Omega : -Esto, perdona es que no comí nada ayer- Dije riéndome.

Reimu : -Esta bien pasa, te daré algo de comer- Dijo Reimu suspirando.

OOOOOO

Después de Reimu me diera un poco de comida, me sentí como mis energías las recupera en seguida.

Omega : -Muchas gracias, estuvo delicioso- Dije satisfecho.

Reimu : -Bueno ahora di me de donde vienes- Dije volviendo a lo que pregunto antes.

Omega : -Bueno te lo diré- Dije.

Le conté a Reimu de que venia de la Zona Estelar, el extraño accidente que sufrí y como llegue a este lugar.

Reimu : -Que historia- Dije la sacerdotisa.

Omega : -A que si y lo mas extraño es que nunca le paso eso a la Zona Estelar- Dije.

Reimu : -¿Como que raro?- Dijo confusa.

Omega : -Veras la Zona Estelar fue creada principalmente para no ser altera y lo que ocurrió me tiene preocupado y sin contar que al estar fuera esa dimensión mi energía no es infinita, por lo que ahora mi energía es limitada y tengo que tener cuidado como usarla- Dije.

Reimu : -Vaya viéndolo desde ese punto- Dije la chica pensando.

Estuve pensando en como encontrar una solución, cuando me acorde de algo.

Omega : -Oye Reimu, hora que me acuerdo ¿donde me encuentro?- Dije acordándome de que lugar era este.

Reimu : -Verdad, no me preguntaste pues te encuentras en Gensokyo- Dije ella.

Omega : -¿Gensokyo? Jamas escuche de ese nombre – Dije.

Reimu : .Bueno digamos que no es muy conocida- Dijo riendo un poco.

Omega : -Entiendo, bueno voy a salir a tomar el aire- Dije levantándome.

Salí con Reimu afuera y me sorprendí al ver el paisaje de Gensokyo.

Omega : -Increíble que vista- Dije incrédulo a lo que veía.

Reimu : -Si es lo bueno de este lugar- Dijo.

? : -!Reimu¡- Grito alguien.

Los dos nos dimos la vuelta y vimos a una chica rubia montada en una escoba.

Reimu : -Hola Marisa como estas- Dijo Reimu.

Marisa : -Bien, viene porque -

No termino la frase al percatarse de mi presencia.

Marisa : -¿Y tu quien eres? -Dijo preguntando.

Omega : -Yo me llamo Omega, encantado- Dije presentándome.

Marisa : -A bueno pues yo me llamo Marisa Kirisame- Dijo presentándose también.

Reimu : -Por cierto Marisa ¿por que viniste?- Dijo Reimu.

Marisa : -Así lo que quería decir es que ¿te acuerdas del terremoto de ayer?- Dijo la rubia.

Reimu : -¿Terremoto, que terremoto?- Dijo confundida.

Marisa : !No me digas que no lo notaste, fue muy fuerte¡- Dijo Marisa sorprendida.

Reimu : -Bueno digamos que me pase ayer con el sake y me dormí- Dijo riéndose.

Omega : -Con razón no me escucho ayer cuando llame- Dije.

Ella se puso la mano atrás de la cabeza, mientras reía nerviosamente.

Marisa : -Como sea, necesito que vengas rápido- Dijo.

Reimu : -Esta bien, ¿bienes Omega?- Pregunto.

Omega : -!Claro¡- Dije.

Marisa : -Pero el lugar esta lejos y no se si sabe volar- Dijo Marisa.

Omega : -Solo mira, (Kaio tengo energía para sacar las **Cosmic Wings**)- Le pregunte.

**(Si, pero recuerda usar la energía correctamente)**

Omega : - Vale, !Adelante **Cosmic Wings**¡- Grite.

Un destello azulado de mis espalda aparecieron unas alas de dragón.

Marisa : !Increíble Omega¡- Dijo Marisa sorprendida.

Omega : Bueno vamos a ese lugar- Dije.

Los tres salimos volando al lugar donde teníamos que ir. Durante el camino pude ver como era Gensokyo, había bosques, aldeas, montañas, definitivamente este lugar era un paraíso. Volamos durante un rato hasta que llegamos al lugar donde, descendimos al lugar y vimos un cráter en el suelo, pero lo raro que era el lugar donde desperté, por lo que ya sabia lo que paso.

Reimu : -Que cráter- Dijo Reimu sorprendida.

En el lugar también había unas personas, una era un chica rubia con una muñeca al lado, otra de perlo plateado vestida de sirvienta, una vestida de sacerdotisa como Reimu pero de pelo verde y una sacando fotos al lugar.

Reimu : -Hola chicas, sabéis que paso- Pregunto.

Las chicas miraron a Reimu y a Marisa.

Sanae : -Hola Reimu y Marisa- Dijo la peli verde.

Alice : -Veo que habéis venido- Dijo la rubia.

Marisa : -Sakuya tu también has venido- Dijo Marisa.

Sakuya : -Remilia me envío a investigar- Dijo la peli plateada.

Reimu : -Y veo que Aya saca fotos para sus artículos- Dijo Reimu al ver sacando fotos.

Sanae : -Si dice que es una exclusiva...y ese chico- Dijo Sanae señalándome.

Todos se giraron al verme en la punta del cráter.

Omega : -La caída tuvo que doler, con razón me dolía el cuerpo- Susurre.

Reimu : -!Omega¡- Grito Reimu.

El grito me saco de mis pensamientos volviendo a la normalidad.

Omega : -Lo siento esta en mi mundo- Dije riéndome.

Reimu : -Bueno os presento a Omega- Dijo.

Sanae : -Hola soy Sanae Kochiya sacerdotisa del viento y miko del templo Moriya- Dijo Sanae.

Alice : -Yo soy Alice Margatroid y ella es Shangai- Dijo a la muñeca.

Sakuya : -Soy Sakuya Izayoi, jefa de las maid y sirvienta de Remilia Scarlet- Dijo Sakuya.

Marisa : -Y la que saca fotos es Aya Shameimaru- Dijo Marisa señalando a Aya que seguía sacando fotos.

Omega : -Encantado- Dije saludando.

Reimu : -Bueno después de presentaros, ¿sabéis que paso?- Dijo volviendo al tema.

Marisa : -Yo lo contare- Dijo Marisa.

**Flasback :**

Marisa se encontraba hablando con Alice sobre como les había ido el día, cuando un temblor empezó a mover todo Gensokyo.

Marisa : -!Que es este temblor¡- Dijo Marisa.

Alice : -!Mira al cielo¡- Dijo señalando al cielo.

Una luz de color azul iba cayendo rápidamente hacia Gensokyo.

Marisa: -!Al suelo¡- Grito Marisa.

Las dos se echaron al suelo y la luz paso velozmente, estrellándose contra el bosque causando un fuerte temblor.

Marisa : -!Que fue eso¡- Dijo sorprendida.

Alice : -Se estrello cerca de aquí- Dijo Alice.

Marisa : -Mejor iremos a investigar- Dijo Marisa.

Las dos fueron al lugar donde se estrello la luz, al llegar vieron un cráter muy grande, pero no habia nada.

Marisa : -No hay nada- Dijo.

Alice : -Mejor vengamos mañana, ya que esta muy oscuro- Dijo la peli rubia.

Marisa : -Esta bien traeré a Reimu para que nos ayude- Dijo Marisa.

Las dos se pusieron de acuerdo y se fueron del lugar.

**Fin del Flasback**

Marisa : -Y eso fue lo que paso- Dijo terminando la historia.

Omega : -Así fue como llegue a Gensokyo- Dije.

Alice : -Como que "as llegue"- Dijo Alice confundida.

Reimu : -Es verdad Omega, no les explicaste lo que me contaste- Dijo Reimu.

Marisa : -¿Que historia?- Dijo Marisa confundida.

Aya : -Si, ¿que historia?- Dijo Aya detrás mía.

Yo sobresalte del susto.

Omega : -!Que susto, no hagas mas eso¡- Dije asustado.

Aya : Vamos cuenta todo- Dijo insistiendo.

Sanae : Eso cuenta- Dijo ella también.

Omega: Bueno os contare- Dijo volviendo a contar lo ocurrido en la Zona Estelar.

OOOOOO

Marisa : Con que eso fue lo que ocurrió- Dijo Marisa.

Alice : Y no sabes como ocurrió- Dijo Alice.

Omega : No por lo que buscare respuesta- Dije.

Aya : !Esto es una exclusiva lo llamare "El visitante del cielo", me voy ahora mismo a publicarlo- Dijo volando del lugar.

Sanae : Bueno me vuelvo al templo Moriya, adiós- Dijo Sanae despidiéndose.

Sakuya : Yo también me voy, tengo que informar a Remilia de esto- Dijo Sakuya desapareciendo.

Alice : Yo también me voy, adiós- Dijo Alice despidiéndose con Shangai.

Marisa : Bueno me despido, adiós- Dijo montando en su escoba.

Reimu : Bueno Omega, que vas hacer ahora- Me dijo Reimu.

Omega : No se, intentare buscar un lugar donde establecerme- Dije.

Reimu : Bueno buena suerte- Dijo Reimu despidiéndose.

Decidí también irme ya de ese lugar y buscar un lugar donde establecerme.

**(Bueno cual es el plan)**

Omega : De momento buscar donde dormir y después buscar respuestas- Dije.

XXXXXX

Sakuya : Y eso fue lo que contó- Dijo Sakuya a una niña sentada en una mesa tomando té.

? : Interesante, ese chico me podría servir de algo, trae lo ante mi Sakuya- Dijo la niña.

Sakuya : Claro ama Remilia- Dijo Sakuya.

¿Que hará Omega? ¿Que tramara Remilia? Esto y mas en el próximo capitulo, se despide Omega50000, un saludo y hasta luego.

**Pregunta :**

**¿Cual fue la película que marco vuestra infancia?**

La mía fue El Rey León (la muerte de Mufasa me traumo y me hizo llorar T_T).


	4. Capitulo 3

Hola a todos aquí Omega50000 trayéndoles el siguiente capitulo de la semana, pero antes un aviso, se trata de que mi ordenador paso a mejor vida, por lo que si ven que no subí un capitulo o tardo mucho en subir uno es que no pude, para que vean que no los e abandonado. Bueno después de este aviso continuamos donde lo dejamos:

**Capitulo 3: Una invitación y una revelación.**

**Pensar: ( **

**Cambio de escena: OOOOOO**

**Cambio de lugar: XXXXXX**

**Flashbacks: /*/*/*/*/*/***

**Kaio: (**

**Me desperté cuando sentí los rayos de sol en mi cara, di un bostezo y me levante del lugar donde pase la noche, en la rama de un árbol.**

**Omega: -Buenos días Kaio- Le dije a mi maestro, bajando de la rama.**

**(Buenos días, ¿como dormiste en tu nueva "cama"?)**

**Omega: -No me puedo quejar, fue el único lugar donde pasar la noche- Dije alejándome del lugar.**

**Camine hasta un lago donde me frote la cara para despejarme del sueño que tenia aun. Cuando termine de asearme decidí ir al templo Hakurei a hablar con Reimu. Después de volar hasta el templo, llame a la puerta para ver si estaba, pero no contestaba.**

**Omega: -Haber si se paso otra vez con lo del sake- Dije.**

**No me fije que al lado de la puerta había una nota con una carta. Decidí coger la nota y leerla. La nota decía:**

**"_Quien lea esto debe saber que e salido y no estoy en casa, y no, no me pase con el sake. Firmando Reimu Hakurei. PD: Omega si lees esto coge la carta."_**

**Termine de leer la note y Covi la carta, la abrí y la leí:**

**"_Estimado Señor Omega, me entere de su accidente y me interese mucho en su historia, por eso le invito a mi mansión y quiero que me cuente mas de su historia, en la carta esta un mapa para encontrar la mansión, Atentamente Remilia Scarlet."_**

**Omega: -¿Remilia? Donde escuche ese nombre… es verdad de Sakuya, dijo que era su sirvienta- Dije recordando lo de ayer.**

**Cogí el mapa y me dispuse a ir a la mansión. Después de volar durante un rato, pude divisar la mansión, era enorme. Descendí hacia la entrada.**

**Omega: -Es enorme- Dije al ver la mansión.**

**Me fije que al lado de la entrada había una chica peli roja, de mi misma altura, vestida de ropa al estilo chino.**

**Omega: -(Será la encargada de proteger la entrada)- Pensé.**

**Camine hacia ella para preguntarle si podía abrir la entrada.**

**Omega: -Buenas vine a ver a Remilia Scarlet- Le dije.**

**Ella no respondía.**

**Omega: -¡Hola, vine a ver a Remilia Scarlet¡- Grite.**

**Ella seguía sin responder, parece que esta ¿durmiendo?**

**Omega: -Que tía, se duerme sabiendo que tiene que proteger la entrada- Dije sin creer lo que veia.**

**Yo me quede mirando como dormía, pero no me di cuenta de que la puerta de la entrada se y salio Sakuya de ella.**

**Sakuya: -Buenos días Omega, veo que has venido- Dijo la chica.**

**Pero se fijo como dormía la peli roja, ella dio un suspiro.**

**Sakuya: -Me disculpas un momento- Dijo la chica.**

**Ella camino hasta la chica peli roja, y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, haciendo que se despertara.**

**Sakuya: -Siempre te duerme Meiling, no se como Remilia te contrato- Dijo Sakuya.**

**Meiling: -Lo siento no lo puedo evitar- Dijo la peli roja.**

**Sakuya: -La misma escusa. Omega te presento a Hong Meiling, la guardiana, si se le llama guardiana- Dijo Sakuya.**

**Meiling: -Encantada- Dijo la chica.**

**Omega: -Lo mismo digo- Dije.**

**Sakuya: -Bueno Omega, acompáñame- Dijo Sakuya.**

**Ella me condujo hasta dentro la mansión, donde caminamos hasta un jardín muy adornado y bonito. En el centro había estaban Reimu y Marisa, tambien estaba una niña peli azul como yo, pensé que tenia que ser Remilia.**

**Sakuya: -Ama te traje a Omega- Dijo Sakuya.**

**Ella se me miro.**

**Remilia: -Veo que has venido, por favor toma asiento- Dijo Remilia.**

**Yo me senté en la mesa y Sakuya me ofreció té.**

**Remilia: -Reimu me contó todo lo le contaste, pero tengo una duda- Dijo Remilia.**

**Omefa: -¿El que?- Le dije.**

**Remilia: -Todo eso que me contó me hizo preguntar, ¿Qué eres?- Dijo Remilia.**

**Yo me sorprendí por su pregunta y sabía que se lo tenía que contar todo. Me levante de la mesa y camine dándoles la espalda.**

**Omega: -Lo que os diré tal vez os sorprenda- Les dije.**

**Reimu: -¿El que?- Dije ella.**

**Omega: -Yo no soy un humano aunque por fuera lo parezca- Les dije.**

**Marisa: -¿De que hablas?- Dijo.**

**Omega: -Yo soy…-**

**Las ****Cosmic Wings ****salieron de mi espalda y mis pupilas cambiaron a los de un reptil.**

**Omega: - Un dragón- Dije dejando a los presentes sorprendidos.**

**Remilia: -¿Un Dragón, la legendaria criatura mitológica? –Dijo Remilia sorprendida.**

**Omega: -Así es, pero los típicos dragones que escupe fuego y eso, no yo pertenezco a una raza distinta- Dije guardando las ****Cosmic Wings ****y mis pupilas volviendo a la normalidad.**

**Remilia: -¿Cómo distinta? Nos lo podría explicar- Dijo Remilia.**

**Omega: -Mejor les diré como nací- Dije.**

**Todos parecían interesados por mi historia y yo comencé a contarla.**

**Omega: -"Todo comenzó cuando se estaba creando el universo, y cuando Los Tres Principales"-**

**Marisa: -¿Quién son Los Tres Principales?- Interrumpió Marisa.**

**Omega: -Los Tres Principales, son tres dragones conocidos como vosotros lo llamáis "dioses", que fueron los que crearon el universo, esta formado por el mayor de todos, el dragón del universo Uchuu, el mediano Kusomuso y el menor Gingakei, ellos fueron los que crearon todo lo que conocemos, bueno esa es mi teoría luego otros tienen sus historias- Dije.**

**Todos parecían comprendiendo la historia.**

**Omega: -Bueno continuare por donde lo deje. "Como decía Los Tres Principales decidieron continuar con un tema que dejaron de lado quien seria el encargado de guardar y proteger la arma mas poderosa jamas creada… el Star Dragón"-**

**Reimu: -¿El Star Dragón?- Dijo confusa.**

**Omega: -Fijaos en mi guantelete, ¿no lo encontráis raro?- Dije enseñando mi mano derecha donde tenia el guantelete**

**Remilia: -Ahora que lo dices detecto un extraño poder en el- Dijo Remilia.**

**Omega: -Es por que este es el Star Dragón- Dije.**

**Todos: -¡Que!- Gritaron sorprendidas.**

**Omega: -Continuare donde lo deje. "Decidieron que deberían buscar un buen guardián que tomaría la responsabilidad, pero sabían que muchos lo usarían para adueñarse del universo. Es por eso que"-**

**/*/*/*/*/*/***

**Kusomuso:-¡Estoy harto de este tema, nadie quiere ser el guardia y quien lo quiere ser solamente lo usara con propósitos malignos!- Rugió el dragón mediano.**

**Gingakei: -Cálmate hermano, seguro que encontraremos a alguien- Dije el hermano menor intentando calmar al mediano.**

**Uchuu: -Decidido- Dijo el mayor dejando confundido a los dos dragones.**

**Gingakei: -Que plan tienes en mente- Dijo el menor.**

**Uchuu: -Si no podemos elegir a alguien los crearemos- Dijo el mayor.**

**Los dos hermanos se miraron y afirmaron con la cabeza.**

**Uchuu: -Bien viendo que nos ponemos de acuerdo comencemos- Dijo el mayor.**

**Los empezaron a reunir energía de todo el lugar y formando una esfera azul.**

**Uchuu: -Tu deber será guardar y proteger sabiamente el Star Dragón y usarlo sabiamente- Dijo**

**Las esfera tomo la forma de un bebe humano.**

**Gingakei: -¿Por qué humano?- Dijo el menor.**

**Uchuu: -Por que por fuera parase humano, pero dentro tiene el poder y la sangre de un dragón- Dijo el mayor.**

**Kusamuso: -Y como sabremos que usara el poder sabiamente- Dijo el mediano.**

**Uchuu: -Por que le daremos un mentor- Dijo **

**Un circulo mágico apareció y de ahí salio Kaio, el dragón de la estrellas y constelaciones.**

**Kaio: -¿Esta listo?- Dijo.**

**Uchuu: -Así es, Kaio te estoy dando la tarea de proteger y guiar a este chico ¿podrás hacerlo?- Dijo el dragón mayor.**

**Kaio: -Claro- Dijo sin pensarlo dos veces.**

**Uchuu: -Bien entonces- Dijo.**

**El trasformo a Kaio en una esfera azul y fusionándolo con el Star Dragón tomando un color azul y negro, y colocándoselo en el brazo derecho del chico.**

**Uchuu: -Bien lo pondré en La Zona Estelar, ahí estará a salgo- Dijo.**

**Un portal se abrió y metió al chico dentro.**

**Kusomuso: -Lo tenias todo planeado ¿verdad?- Dijo el mediano.**

**Uchuu: -Así es- Dijo.**

**El miro el portal que se cerraba.**

**Uchuu: -Buena suerte, Omega el dragón- Dijo el mayor.**

**/*/*/*/*/*/***

**Omega: -Y así es como nací y obtuve el Star Dragón- Dije terminado la historia.**

**Todos estaban sorprendidos por la historia.**

**Remilia: -Que historia- Dijo.**

**Reimu: -Estoy tan sorprendida que todavía no me lo creo- Dijo tambien.**

**Marisa: -Que interesante historia- Dijo.**

**Sakuya: -Opino los mismo- Dijo.**

**Remilia: -Si muy interesante- Dijo Remilia.**

**Ella estuvo pensante unos minutos, hasta que tuvo una idea.**

**Remilia: -Omega quiero proponerte algo- Dijo ella.**

**Omega: -El que- Dije.**

**Remilia: -Quiero retarte a una batalla, quiero sentir el poder de un dragón- Dijo ella.**

**Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, hasta yo.**

**Sakuya: -¿Estas segura ama?- Dijo ella.**

**Remilia: -Si, que dices ¿aceptas?- Dijo ella.**

**Yo lo pensé un momento y decidí la respuesta.**

**Omega: -Acepto- Dije.**

**Remilia: -Las batalla será a la anochecer- Dijo ella.**

**Yo asentí con la cabeza.**

**¿Quién ganara la batalla, Remilia o Omega? Esto lo veremos en el próximo capitulo, se despide Omega50000, un saludo y hasta luego.**

**Pregunta:**

**¿Cuál o cuales son vuestro personaje favorito del Touhou Project?**

**El mío son Reimu Hakurei, Patchouli Knowledge, Hong Meiling y Flandre Scarlet. **


End file.
